As is well known to those skilled in the art, contemporary internal combustion engines are increasingly characterized by admission to the intake of the carburetor of (i) blow-by gases from the crankcase of the engine and (ii) exhaust gases from the combustion chamber--these design changes being intended to minimize discharge of undesirable gases to the atmosphere. However, these gases commonly contain significant amounts of materials which deposit in and around the throttle plate area of the carburetor resulting in decreased air flow through the carburetor, particularly at low speeds; and an over-rich fuel mixture is formed. This is responsible for stalling or rough engine idling whch undesirably increases the amount of polluting gas emissions.
It is an object of this invention to provide a fuel composition characterized by improved detergency properties. Other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.